One Mistake  Flashback: Duane Lee
by LadyAzrael1994
Summary: Duane Lee's POV of the night that Leland didn't come home. One-Shot flashback


So here is my first sort of flashback :P it CAN be read alone but itll make it better if you read One Mistake. this comes in at the asterix * in chapter ten and is written from Duane Lee's POV. Let me know if i did ok and if i should do more of these

**...**

"Well have YOU heard from him?" I asked, frustrated.

"Why would we have heard from him Duane Lee?" Beth's voice asked through the phone. "You're the one in Kona. Don't worry brah, Lele can take care of himself."

"Ya but he doesn't just not come home without calling or texting or something, especially when he has the boys."

"He'll be fine Duane Lee, I'm sure he has a reason. I gotta go, lemme know what happens brah."

We hung up and I was about ready to kill my brother. He'd gone to the gym yesterday night to work out, left me babysitting his kids until Maui, his ex, came to pick them up, and then he never came home. Now it was almost 11 the next day and not a word.

"Grrrrr.." I growled as I threw the phone onto the couch. Oh ya, Leland could take care of himself, I knew that better than anyone, but this just wasn't like him. Besides, I'm his big brother, it's my job to look out for him.

Only right now I didn't know where he was.

I fell back onto the couch, legs dangling over one arm and thought back: Leland had left sometime around 4 yesterday to go spar at the MMA gym. Maui had picked up Cobie and Dakota around 6. Last I'd heard from Leland was around then when I texted him to tell him Maui had the kids.

I'd fallen asleep around 11, assuming he'd got caught up and he'd come home late, except when I woke up there was no sign of him. He wasn't in the house, his car wasn't there, bed was empty and untouched, nothing to say he'd come home at all.

I waited a while and tried calling and texting but no answer. I'd even called the gym but Jeff, the trainer, said that Lele'd left last night with some girl, but that his truck was still there.

So normally when a guy leaves somewhere with a girl and didn't come home, that meant-

My thoughts were interrupted at that moment by the door opening quietly and in walked my brother, Leland Chapman.

* * *

><p>He looked terrible, like he'd been out running, without a shower, hadn't had a wink of sleep and he'd spilled something sticky on himself.<p>

"Where the he'll have you been brah?" I basically shouted. He cringed away from the sound of my voice. I stopped to really look at him as he closed the door slowly. "Are you hungover?"

He kicked off his shoes and stumbled towards the hall.

"Hey!" I said as I grabbed his arm and spun him around. He winced and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Loud..." he moaned with a hand to his head.

"I don't care Leland. It's your own fault if you're hungover. He'll, you're so hungover you look like you're still drunk! How much did you have to drink?"

He mumbled something and tried, kind of weakly, to pull away from me.

"I don't think so brah, you're not getting off that easy. What the fuck Leland? You stay out all night, leave me to watch YOUR kids till Maui got here, and then never come home? How hard is it to say 'hey DL, not comin home, c u tomoro, L'? Hey, I have no problem if you want to stay out with a girl for the night but-"

I basically ranted and yelled at him for about ten minutes before any of it seemed to get through and he muttered an apology, which was followed by him trying to make it to the bathroom, failing, and throwing up in the hallway. Lovely.

I didn't even bother helping him undress, just threw him in the shower and turned it on full blast. I grabbed him a pair of clean boxers and pajama pants and threw them next to a towel by the shower before cleaning up the mess in the hall.

When he came out of the bathroom he was at least clean, though still seriously hungover and he pretty much collapsed on his bed when I steered him to the right room, after watching try to walk into the wall next to the door for about five minutes. I figured he'd sleep for the rest of the day.

I was right, Leland didn't emerge until about 8 that night. When he did, he trudged to the kitchen, gulped down the water and pain killers I'd left for him on the counter and then he made his way slowly to the living room, where I lay on the couch watching tv.

"Howzit brah?" I asked. He half fell into a chair and rubbed both hands over his face.

"What happened last night Duane Lee?"


End file.
